Le souvenir de Steve
by MlleMau
Summary: Mini-fic. Certaines personnes peuvent tout oublier, Bucky Barnes était de ces personnes-là. Mais le corps lui, n'oublie pas. Il suffit de revoir, de réentendre, de ressentir, de retoucher et de regoûter quelque chose que l'on a oublié, pour s'en souvenir.
1. Le sourire de Steve

**Le sourire de Steve.**

Certaines personnes avaient un don pour donner le sourire aux autres, grâce à leur propre sourire.

Steve Rogers était de ces personnes-là. Le pauvre garçon de Brooklyn n'était pas très expressif, il ne montrait pas ses émotions, et son sourire était de ce fait plutôt rare. De plus, s'il n'avait jamais été vraiment malheureux, il n'a jamais été pleinement heureux non plus, de par sa précarité, sa faible condition physique, son isolement ou tout simplement de par cette guerre qui enveloppait le monde sous une couche d'horreur. N'ayant eu que très peu d'occasions de sourire, Steve n'en avait pas l'habitude. Alors, lorsqu'il souriait, il le faisait toujours avec beaucoup de sincérité, ce qui rendait le moment précieux et fantastique.

Peu de personnes avaient eu la chance de le voir à ces moments. Sa mère, Mrs Rogers, fondait littéralement devant, répétant inlassablement qu'il avait le sourire de son père, dont elle était très éprise. Peggy Carter avait eu la chance de le voir, une fois, alors qu'ils étaient seuls près des frontières allemandes et qu'elle l'avait complimenté. Ce jour-là, la résistante s'était promis de le complimenter plus souvent, mais elle n'en eu plus jamais l'occasion. Son meilleur ami était certainement celui qui avait le plus vu Steve sourire. En fait, Bucky recherchait souvent son sourire, peut-être parce qu'alors, lui-même souriait. Car toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à ce simple étirement de lèvres avaient elles-mêmes souries. Les raisons étaient floues, peut-être était-ce dû à la douceur de ce geste, ou à la tendresse du regard, mais le sourire qui s'épanouissait peu à peu sur le visage de Steve faisait sourire les personnes l'entourant.

Pour Bucky, c'était les deux plis qui se formaient aux coins de ses lèvres. C'était son nez qui, à cause du mouvement inhabituel, frémissait doucement. C'était ses paupières qui tombaient, rétrécissant ses yeux qui prenaient la même forme que celles de ses lèvres. C'était ses yeux qui semblaient briller. C'était la délicatesse du mouvement. C'était la joie d'avoir réussi à faire sourire son meilleur ami. C'était le sourire de Steve, qui le faisait irrémédiablement sourire.

Steve sourit, Bucky sourit, et alors Bucky se souvient.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs et lectrices !**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et m'excuse par avance s'il reste des fautes ayant réchappées à mon attention. **

**Cette toute petite fiction, qui fera 5 chapitres relativement courts, vient à la base d'une idée totalement différente. Je songeais à ces personnes ayant un don pour me redonner facilement le sourire, ce qui m'a donné l'envie de l'écrire. Au début, je voulais offrir ce sourire contagieux à Bruce Banner, pour en faire un fort contraste avec Hulk. J'ai totalement dévié, puisque Steve en a hérité, et que ce qui devait être un simple OS s'est transformé en 5 chapitres basés sur les 5 sens. De plus, ils sont déjà tous écrits, et je posterai le prochain mercredi après-midi.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je les adore.**

**À mercredi prochain.**

**Prochain souvenir : Le rire de Steve.**


	2. Le rire de Steve

**Le rire de Steve.**

Certaines personnes avaient un don pour détendre et mettre à l'aise les autres, grâce à leur propre rire.

Steve Rogers était de ces personnes-là. Si le sourire de Steve était exceptionnel, son rire était d'avantage inhabituel. Il était différent de son sourire, et pouvait prétendre au titre d'espèce en danger. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Steve riait très rarement, même en étant enfant. Il n'était pourtant pas dépourvu de sens de l'humour, il arrivait même à faire rire les autres, mais jamais lui-même. Les raisons en étaient inconnues, même de lui-même. Peut-être était-il trop sérieux, ou la vie ayant été trop peu généreuse avec lui, l'avait rendu amer ? Ou bien, avait-il un rire si étrange ou ridicule qu'il se forçait à ne jamais rire, comme toutes personnes sachant naturellement imiter le cochon ?

Cette dernière hypothèse avait toujours suffit à Bucky, les premières années de leur amitié, avant qu'un hasard ne lui offre le rire de Steve. Qu'importe ce qui arrivait à le faire rire, la seule importance résidait toujours dans l'effet produit. Le jeune garçon Rogers n'avait pas un rire à cacher, bien au contraire, il avait tout pour être entendu. Par cette simple action, celui-ci avait la possibilité de libérer autrui de toute tension ou angoisse négatives, de les mettre en confiance et de les détendre. Son rire faisait que les personnes l'entourant se sentaient bien, comme libérées d'un poids dont elles n'avaient eu connaissance avant, comme pouvant respirer de nouveau librement. Car si Steve, le si sérieux Steve, riait, alors tout ne pouvait aller que bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Malheureusement, ce fait n'était pas fréquent, et réussir à faire rire Steve tenait de l'exploit. Bucky avait toujours été blagueur, et paraissait même prendre le monde entier au second degré. Ses plus grandes réussites, ses chefs-d'œuvre dignes d'égaler Charles Chaplin étaient ces moments où son ami riait grâce à lui. Par ce son clair et grave à la fois, indéniablement masculin, par ces pommettes relevées, par ces yeux légèrement arrondis, presque comiques, par cette tête qui se penchait vers la droite, Bucky ne se sentait jamais aussi bien qu'auprès de son meilleur ami riant avec volupté. Ce son le plongeait toujours dans un état de pur bonheur.

Steve rit, Bucky se sent bien, et alors Bucky se souvient.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir, et merci de continuer à me lire.**

**Aujourd'hui l'ouïe est donc mise sur le devant de la scène, et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de rire de temps en temps, c'est très bon pour le moral. (Autant que le chocolat, sans les calories en plus !) Je tiens aussi à ajouter que mon intention d'utiliser seulement le surnom « Bucky » et de ne pas citer son vrai prénom ou son nom de famille est totalement volontaire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, et je vous dis à samedi !**

**Prochain souvenir : Le shampoing de Steve.**


	3. Le shampoing de Steve

**Le shampoing de Steve.**

Certaines personnes possédaient une présence tout à fait remarquable, et ce grâce à leur propre odeur.

Steve Rogers était de ces personnes-là. Cependant, si quelqu'un le lui disait, il n'en croirait pas un mot et conseillerait à la personne d'aller voir le toubib, et ce, avec ou sans la potion magique du Docteur Erskine. Auparavant, il aurait fortement douté que sa présence soit tout simplement remarquée. Avec le sérum, il aurait douté du fait qu'il soit remarqué par sa seule odeur, et non pas pour ses exploits ou plus vulgairement, pour son physique. De plus, tout le monde avait une odeur qui lui était propre, mais aucune ne vaut l'élégance d'un parfum ou d'une eau de toilette, dans le cas contraire personne n'en achèterait. Il était inconcevable qu'il ait une odeur particulière – à moins que ce ne soit un effet secondaire dont il n'avait pu avoir connaissance ?

Il serait d'autant plus étrange qu'on lui avoue la provenance de cette odeur, à savoir ses cheveux. Ces derniers ne pouvaient avoir d'odeur, et quand bien même, en quoi le rendraient-ils remarquable ? Pour Peggy Carter, ce fait avait été une des raisons de son attirance pour ce gringalet dont aucunes femmes n'avaient voulu. Elle était ensuite devenue amoureuse de cette odeur, dont le souvenir, toute sa vie durant, la suivait. Pour Howard Stark, cela impliquait qu'il trouvât rapidement la marque de son shampoing. Pour Bucky, il s'agissait d'une odeur qui lui rappelait une grande partie de son enfance, à baisser la tête sur l'être rachitique dont elle provenait. Une odeur qu'il suivait – il ne pouvait s'en empêcher – sans relâche, et qui emplissait ses narines avec force lorsqu'il était triste.

Alors que la senteur des cheveux propres qu'il butinait l'envahissait, il inhalait avec plus d'ardeur, pour en ressentir ses effets tranquillisants et de plénitude. Steve avait toujours eu cette même odeur, inchangeable au fil des années et réconfortante par son aspect immuable. Elle apportait toujours, à Bucky, du soulagement, car ayant toujours été présente, elle était devenue un point d'ancrage important dans sa vie. Elle apportait également la joie, de ne pas se savoir seul, mais accompagné. Elle apportait aussi un certain sentiment d'importance, car une telle odeur, merveilleuse à son goût, ne pouvait qu'être protégée et choyée. Parce qu'il s'agissait de l'habituelle odeur du shampoing de Steve.

Steve sent bon, Bucky respire, et alors Bucky se souvient.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir, et merci beaucoup de me lire !**

**Les souvenirs semblent se préciser peu à peu, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas parler du père Stark dans cette mini-fic, mais l'occasion s'est présentée et elle était trop tentante, ne m'en voulez pas, je vous en prie. Les souvenirs vont, en tout cas, continuer à se préciser, notamment dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Je ne pourrais pas mettre le prochain ficlet mercredi, pour cause de baccalauréat, aussi je vous dis à samedi prochain. **

**Prochain souvenir : Le pied de Steve.**


	4. Le pied de Steve

**Le pied de Steve.**

Certaines personnes n'avaient aucun don pour la danse, et ce au grand malheur des pieds de leur partenaire.

Steve Rogers était de ces personnes-là. Un jeune homme des années 40 se devait de savoir danser et d'inviter la jeune femme de son cœur. Cependant, Steve avait, comme le disait l'expression, deux pieds gauches et un rapport avec les femmes assez chaotique. Sans compter qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement danser. C'était un fait établi qu'il devenait maladroit sur une piste de danse, et malgré ses nouveaux dons obtenus grâce à la science, il doutât que la danse en fasse partie. Son incompétence en danse, liée à son incompétence avec la gente féminine – qui avait, en plus, engendrée une certaine peur de celle-ci – l'avait longtemps rebuté à ne serait-ce qu'apprendre à danser correctement. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la patience, ni la conviction.

Ainsi, pendant des années, il délaissa cet art et prit la décision d'attendre une personne qui lui donnât la velléité d'apprendre, si tant est qu'une telle personne existe. Quelle femme voudrait donc danser avec un homme certainement plus petit qu'elle, tout à fait maladroit et qui ne raterait pas la moindre occasion de lui écraser le pied ? Il semblait à Steve, que la seule qui aurait pu accepter était Peggy Carter. Malheureusement, jamais ils n'eurent cette danse. Au final, Steve n'avait jamais dansé avec une femme mais il avait déjà dansé avec quelqu'un : Bucky. Alors qu'ils atteignaient leur majorité, qu'ils devenaient enfin adultes, son meilleur ami s'était autoproclamé son professeur particulier de danse. Selon ses arguments, il était inconcevable d'essayer de charmer une demoiselle s'il ne savait pas danser. Or, en bon ami, il voulait voir Steve heureux aux bras d'une femme.

Pendant plusieurs jours, des heures durant, Bucky s'évertuait à inculquer quelques bases de danse à Steve, en vain. Dès les premiers pas, il s'était fait marcher dessus, il avait continué à se faire marteler par la semelle de son ami longtemps, mais il n'abandonnait pas. À vrai dire, Bucky aimait ce visage ridiculement concentré. Il aimait les excuses ironiques de Steve lorsqu'il lui marchait sur le pied, qui signifiaient très clairement que s'il voulait garder de beaux pieds, il devrait abandonner cette lubie. Il aimait son regard méprisant lorsqu'il lui avait bandé les yeux pour que – nom de Dieu ! – il arrête de regarder ses pieds. Il aimait tenir son ami près de lui, soit par la hanche, soit par l'épaule, qu'ils soient ainsi proches. Il aimait sentir le pied de son ami qui n'en faisait que des siennes.

Steve danse, Bucky se fait écraser le pied, et alors Bucky se souvient.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir mes lecteurs adorés !**

**Je vous remercie mille fois de me lire.**

**Ce chapitre a eu du mal à voir le jour, à vrai dire je n'avais pas d'idées pour le sens du toucher. J'ai regardé Captain America pour m'inspirer, et me suis finalement basée sur cette fameuse histoire de partenaire idéal. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Les souvenirs se précisent, sachez que le dernier chapitre va être différent et, je crois, intéressant. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews !**

**À mercredi pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Prochain souvenir : L'amour pour Steve.**


	5. L'amour pour Steve

**L'amour pour Steve.**

Certaines personnes avaient un don pour se faire aimer, et ce grâce à leur propre existence.

Bucky pensait cela de Steve Rogers. Bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas la signification exacte, il savait – il s'en souvenait – qu'il aimait Steve Rogers. Il ne savait pas comment, pourquoi, depuis quand, mais il en était sûr, maintenant. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour se souvenir que ces étranges sentiments étaient de l'amour. Mais Steve était redevenu son ami, son vieil ami de plusieurs années, dans son esprit. Il se rappelait ce que représentait pour lui cet homme qu'il avait dû tuer, à savoir le Steve qu'il aimait, et dont il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance. Ils avaient été si proches depuis leur enfance, si complices, ils avaient tant partagé ensemble que le Soldat de l'Hiver ne pouvait plus le considérer comme un ennemi, mais comme un ami à aimer, à choyer, à retenir.

Alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir, pas même celui d'une quelconque appellation – bien qu'il se répétait Bucky inlassablement, car l'homme de sa mission l'avait appelé ainsi – il s'était mis à la recherche de celui-ci. Il l'avait retrouvé facilement, et l'avait observé, de très loin. Les premières fois, il ne s'était rien passé, si bien qu'il se demandait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Mais vint un jour où l'homme, accompagné d'un autre homme noir aux cheveux courts, avait souri. À ce moment précis, il s'était rappelé de son nom : Steve Rogers. De plus, son propre visage s'était, contre son gré, déformé dans un sourire qu'il avait aperçu dans le reflet d'une vitre.

Des mois passèrent, durant lesquels Bucky observait de loin Steve. Peu à peu s'était superposée une autre image de l'homme blond, plus maigre, plus jeune, différente mais qui provenait de la même personne. Intrigué, il s'était rapproché pour le voir de plus près puis il l'avait entendu rire. Steve était au téléphone, sur la terrasse d'un café, et riait pour, de ce qui avait été audible, une histoire de Roombas._**(1)**_ À ce son, une myriade de souvenirs l'avaient assailli, où il se revoyait raconter des bêtises pour son ami. À ce son, son état avait drastiquement changé pour un autre qu'il reconnaissait à peine, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il ne pouvait qu'être un sentiment positif. À ce son, il sut qu'il voulait se souvenir de tout concernant Steve.

Et puis, le hasard, la coïncidence, le destin s'en mêla, un jour. Perdu au plus profond de lui-même, perdu au plus profond de ses maigres souvenirs, Bucky n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement son ami. Il avait pu se cacher, par chance, au dernier moment. Il était resté invisible. Mais Steve passa si près de lui, qu'il eût enfin l'occasion de sentir son odeur. Tout à coup la peur le quitta, sans qu'il ait eu conscience de ce sentiment avant. L'inquiétude le quitta, le doute, la solitude, la douleur le quittèrent, et remonta en lui ce souvenir où Steve était venu le sauver des expérimentations du Docteur Zola, où Steve sentait si bon quand il le tirait hors de la base. Il avait alors su qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. L'odeur capiteuse avait également ramené leurs quelques étreintes, ces fois où ils étaient juste ensemble, comme les amis qu'ils étaient.

Étrangement, après des mois d'observation, Bucky décida de rencontrer l'homme de ses souvenirs. Mu par une volonté inconnue, il irait face à Steve, pour sentir de nouveau l'odeur de ses cheveux, le voir sourire, et peut-être même l'entendre rire. En fait, Bucky ressentait toujours un vide, qu'il devait combler par de nouveaux souvenirs. Steve ne parut pas surpris de voir son précédent adversaire debout, chez lui il se contenta de sourire. Bucky sourit à son tour, car c'était ainsi, et ils se rapprochèrent, Bucky inspira pour s'enivrer de l'odeur, ce qui fit rire Steve. Ce dernier invita son ami à danser. Si celui-ci ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à une telle invitation, il n'en montra rien, et accepta. Il avait confiance en son ami. Les gestes lui avaient été automatiques, il se souvenait comment on dansait, contrairement à Steve qui lui écrasa le pied, qui s'excusa, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé.

Quand il se figea, le blond manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Mais il n'avait pu faire autrement, car il s'était alors souvenu qu'il n'était pas juste un ami, mais qu'il l'aimait. Cet amour était désormais évident, il le comprenait maintenant, et il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir si précieux. Quand bien même, Bucky sentait toujours qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il sentait un dernier souvenir caché, important. Il sentait que cette fois-ci, Steve ne l'aiderait pas. Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais il y a des choses que l'esprit oublie, il y a des choses que le corps n'oubliera jamais. Et ses lèvres viennent se rappeler du goût des lèvres de Steve.

Steve répond à son baiser, et alors Bucky se souvient.

* * *

_**(1**_) Petit clin d'œil à la fiction de Scifigrl47, traduite par Star Spangled Girl, Somes Things Shouldn't Be A Chore.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir, pour ce dernier chapitre – hélas ! **

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette toute petite fic, à y mettre autant de sentiments humains que je le pouvais, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, à vous aussi. **

**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, je regarde souvent les statistiques, ce qui me rend toute heureuse de voir une vingtaine de visiteurs. Un énorme merci aussi à kuro-nocturna et Remaake, sans vos reviews, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. **

**Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt, pour une nouvelle fiction !**

**MlleMau. **


End file.
